


Working Space

by Rose_de_Noire



Series: Godly Attraction [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, ThunderScience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_de_Noire/pseuds/Rose_de_Noire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a hammer in Brucie's way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Space

**Author's Note:**

> Roses smalltalk:  
> Have a little ThunderScience drabble. No smutt.  
> got inspred somehow by a ThunderShield ff I just read...

**WORKING SPACE**

 

Thor sat on one of the desks in the lab, legs dangling in air, laid back on his elbows and Mjölnir by his side on the tabletop, watching Bruce work.  
He liked to watch the scientist work, it was very soothing. The man always looked so endearing when he forgot about everything beside his work: Brow furrowed in concentration, eyes sparkling and tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth and sometimes he would walk up to the God and bestowing a sweet little kiss to his lips.  
Though at the moment Dr. Banner was occupied with some bacteria culture, completely ignoring his silent audience, shuffling with a microscope and several machines Thor didn't even know the names neither what their use was.  
But then, some times later, Thor's blue eyes had almost fallen shut, drifting away in some nice languorous state of comfortableness, the scientist walked right up to him.  
Thor tensed and looked forward to a little gesture off affection.  
And – Bruce walked right by him, frowned at the God's hammer in front of the next laboratory item he wanted to use.  
Thor was about to get up to put Mjönir out of Bruce's way when the Doctor grasped the hammer with his free hand.  
Thor's eyes bulged when Mjönir was shoved into his chest with no further word and he almost failed to grip the hammer as surprised as he was.  
Bruce just growled “Keep my working space clean, love.” before he went back to his experiment.


End file.
